EnTe's Secrets
Hi, my name is EnTe. I am the 2nd leader of Team S.T.R.I.K.E.! I will be telling you guys secrets about me and Team S.T.R.I.K.E.! First of all, let's start with me. I am very impatient with being banned in which I am currently. Only from ToonTown Rewritten though. I used to be in MOD Clan on ToonTown Online and in Team FD before MOD Clan. Soon after, my friend said he joined a clan called Team S.T.R.I.K.E. And so, I had to join. So I quit MOD Clan and Team FD and joined Team S.T.R.I.K.E. It had went through many updates and changes through the years. In real life, I have this disorder called Tourette Syndrome. I am American in real life. My favorite YouTubers are gamemaster468, The Random Toon Show, TheofficialModClan, greencathacks, SenseiTHEMouse, Seagreenbingo, Smirky, Laosinaa, Slate And Friends, Sir Max, Goshi The Tall Horse, and ToonTown Con. My favorite hackers are Poppy Riddlewire, Freckleslam, FD Green Cat FD, Magic Cat, FD Hi FD, Harvey, JeeperMash, Chandler, and Lefty Ldmonzilla. The hacker me and Team S.T.R.I.K.E. despise is Trap Cat aka Roscoe. I dislike Darkness as well, because he just tries to hard to be known. Real hackers don't hack ToonTown for fame. They hack ToonTown to either show off cool tricks, or completely destroy the game. In ToonTown Online, I was responsible for the aqua horse bot invasion literally flooding the entire game and crashing everyone. I apologize for doing that. Team S.T.R.I.K.E. and I truly mean no harm. I promise we will not do that again. Anyways, where was I? Oh yes! Yes, we will be planning the Live Server Message hack just like the ISIS hack but this time in a different manner. The message will be talking about Team S.T.R.I.K.E. And Team Trap. I'm sorry guys, I cannot disobey my leader. It might mess with the system, but it's not permanent. And yes, its around the ENTIRE server and every playground, cog HQ, and districts, estates, cog buildings, factories, bullion mints, da offices, vp, cj, CFO, CEO, golfing, racing, battling, and in all trolley games. Honestly, I do not know why Poppy planned this if Team S.T.R.I.K.E. is good, but I have to trust him. And I do. It's just that, it seems to cruel. So I dont really know. Plus, I've confirmed that FD Green Cat FD will be coming back into ToonTown Rewritten in 2017. I hope this rumor is true. I miss him. Hes actually a pretty nice guy even though he did some harsh things in the past. I forgive him anyway. It's just that, Team Trap needs to die out. That's Team S.T.R.K.E.'s main goal. Team Trap is our main enemy right now. I actually support FD and MOD Clan. They're nice. Trap is cruel. It just needs to die out already. Soon, when I get my ToonTown Rewritten account back, I will do the black gloves code and make many new Team S.T.R.I.K.E. Hack Buttons and a new Uniform. Poppy approved of this idea yesterday night. I talked to him on Skype. And yes, there is a fact that the new Injector we created, was somehow patched. So the remaining leader of Team S.T.R.I.K.E. is working on a new one. I believe it's called "The S.T.R.I.KE. Injector". We are still trying to think about what S.T.R.I.K.E. will stand for. We are thinking of this : "Solid Trick Resource Invention Kompletely Enhanced". No promises on that being approved though. Anyways, everyone in Team S.T.R.I.K.E. gets unbanned on March 2nd 2016. I hope that will go. By fast. My computer is currently getting fixed due to so many viruses. Literally like 155 or something viruses on it, and it still managed to work better than an average one would with that many viruses. That might be because it's new. I got it in July of 2015. It's Windows but it has the Proxy settings on so I can't be doxed. Anyways, this page is REALLY long so I will end it off here for now. See you soon! :)